Deliverance
by Mrs.LupinBlackSnapeFaraBoromir
Summary: America barges in England's home yet again and wants to spend time together.  England suggests a movie.  Good thing America brought Deliverance!  Seme England!  Rated M for language and detailed sex scene.


**Okay, Okay, this is my second attempt at this story. I got rid of the script format, but it is otherwise the same. **

**It is written by me as England, and anassholthecalllove as America.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_In Arthur's home. Arthur is sitting, enjoying a cup of Darjeeling, when Alfred comes bursting in the front door._

"IGGY! Iggy! Iggyyyyy!"

Startled, England jumped from his sofa, throwing the book he was thoroughly enjoying (Erotica) and his tea across the room:

"HOLY- WHAT THE BLOODY- FUCK ALFRED?"

"Hiiiiii Iggy," America smiled broadly, "Whatzup?"

England stared opened mouthed, eyebrows furrowed in anger and surprise, "What in the fuck is your goddamn problem, you bastard? What in God's name do you want?"

"Well obviously I wanted to see you! Duh!" America rolled his eyes like a rebellious teenager.

"Hey!" The older nation pointed a finger, "Don't roll your bloody eyes at me! How dare you come barging into my home…AGAIN! Don't you have any bloody sense? All that I've taught you…" He lowered his hand and turns away, hurt in his voice. "Just shove off, Alfred…"

America shifted his eyes toward England in confusion at that tone of his voice. He walked toward England and leaned down to hug him. "I'm sorry Iggy…"

England pulled away and turned to look at him, back to his normal self. "Get off me. If you want to do something nice, you can clean off my carpet." He nodded toward his newly spilled tea.

"WHAT? Why can't we just hang out Iggy? You can call someone to clean it! Come on!" He pulled the angry country forward. "Let's go have some funnnn!"

England's eyes widened. "Al-Alfred! No! Just-Just hang on for one bloody second!"

The other merely smirked at this. "Loosen up ahh bit will yaa?"

"Don't look at me like that. And I am loosened up, so if you'd kindly fuck off, that would be bloody fantastic." And with that, England, began to turn away.

Hurt seeped into America's voice, "I come to visit and spend time with you…and...and you tell me to go away?" His demeanor was child-like.

England paused and then turned back. "Alfred…I- I didn't mean that…I'm-," he hesitated, "…Sorry…"

America looked down mumbling something, "…"

"Heh." England shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe…maybe we can…I don't know…watch a movie or something…"

America smiled adorably. "Yaaayy!" And without thinking, he leapt forward and hugged England. "Er…" He blushed and backed up rather quickly.

England blushed in return, but turned away immediately in order to hide it from the younger country. "Ha, yeah…so what do you want to watch?"

"A horror movie!"

He sighed and facepalmed himself, "Alfred, remember the last time we watched a horror movie together? You were afraid I was going to murder you when you weren't looking. No, absolutely not."

America put on his 'cuuute pouty face.' "But I brought Deliverance!"

"And if we watch it, you're going to get all scared and paranoid."

"PWEASE? PWEASE PWEASE PWEASEEEEEE!" America put on a face that no one could resist.

"Fine, Alfred, fine." He sat back down on sofa. "Just put the bloody thing in and let's get on with it."

"Yay!" America flopped onto the couch, dangerously close to England, slightly brushing against his leg.

England cleared his throat, "Er, so no clinging this time, okay?"  
"Ok!" America shouted, much too loud, while staring at screen as the movie began.

_15 minutes later…_

England held his stomach, curled up on the couch laughing. "Hahaha! Is that how you all talk over there? Pff HAHAHAHA! You _do_ sound like _Gone with the Wind_! Hahaha!"

America stared in shock at England's behaviour. "What? No we do not! That's only the south! And only select parts!"

England buried his face into a pillow to muffle his laughter.

_Later in the movie_

"So I'm pretty sure nothing scary has happened yet, Alfred. This movie isn't scary at all actually…"

"Look." America pointed at screen as the rape scene begins.

England stared wide eyed, mouth agape in horror. "Al-Alfred…What the fuck is happening to him?"

"He's gettin' ass raped."

"And you're not bothered by this?" England turned to ask America with a horrified expression.

"I've seen this movie before." America chuckled. "Plus…My country is currently havin' Gay Pride Protests and shit."

"SO YOU'RE WATCHING IT AGAIN?" England shouted, disgusted. "And I don't see why I should care about your Gay Pride rallies and how they are even relevant to this…this is just disgusting!

America rolled his eyes. "I'm watching it again, 'cause I think it's funny in a bizarre way and wanted to see your reaction to it. And….to give me a chance to do this…" America pulled England forward and kissed him with great passion and love.

England protested and pulled away with an offended look. "Do you get off on a man raping another man? YOU PERVERT!"

America stared back with a pissed expression. "No dear Arthur, I kissed you because I fucking love you…you bastard!" He turned away angrily.

England sat, staring at America's back. "Alfred…" He raised his hand to gently stroke America on the head.

America mumbled under his breath. "…"

"Alfred…I- I love you in return. Please…can you look at me?"

America turned back to England hesitantly, with hair flopping into his face to hide his tears.

"Alfred…" He pushed the hair out of America's face. "Alfred, you know I love you, even though I sometimes am a bit hard on you, yeah?" He ran a hand through America's tousled hair.

America leaned over to place a soft kiss on England's lips once again.

England closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, gripping the back of America's hair with his hands, deepening it.

America wrapped his arms around England's neck, and pulled him closer.

England broke the kiss and pushed America down so he lay on the sofa. He then put a leg on each side of him, straddling the younger country. "That's a good boy, Alfred." He leaned over him and smiled down.

America pulled off his own shirt, revealing a toned six pack. He smirked.

England stared down at the body. "And, that's a good body." He brought his lips down to America's.

America deepened the kiss, while he slid his hands up to undo England's tie and remove his sweater vest.

England sat up to help remove his own clothing, then swooped back down to bury his face in America's neck. "Oh God, Alfred…"

America smirked and began to grind his hips against England's.

England moaned, biting into America's neck. "Fuck, Alfred!" He grinded back.

The young country smirked again, while he moaned England's name. "I wanna be your Toy."

The other sat up once more, and continued rocking his hips against America's, soaking up his reactions. "Uuuhh, Alfred…Do you?" He threw his head back, moaned more and breathed harder.

"Y-yes…" He answered breathily in between moans. He moved his hips in rhythm to England's motions.

England stopped suddenly. "Take off your pants, Alfred." He started unbuckling his own belt.

America reached down to help and practically ripped his own off.

England finished taking off his own pants, and resumed his leaning over position, gasping at the touch of their bare flesh together. "Alfred…God!"

The other grinded once again up against England, smirking.

England gasped, and threw his head back. "Al-Alfred, I'm taking you. I don't care what you want…I need this."

"Fine, do your worst and I will submit." Said America with an innocent expression on his face.

England whispered into America's ear, "Good boy. Now suck." He held two fingers up to America's mouth.

He opened his mouth and sucked obediently.

England smirked as he took his fingers out and led them down America's body.

A shiver traveled though America's body at England's touch.

England placed himself in between his legs and raised one over his shoulder entering a finger into him. "You like this, Alfred?"

America closed his eyes and cried out at the pleasure he felt. "Y-yes...Uhnnn!"

England slipped in a second finger, smiling at America's reaction.

"Aahhh!" America panted.

England removed his fingers and spat into his hand, lubricating himself. "Hhhh, Alfred…ready?"

"Y-YES! Uhhhhhnnn n-now, I n-need you now!"

He grinned at the response. "Oh, Alfred, you don't know how long I've waited for this…" He positioned himself at America's entrance and pushed in.

"ARTHUR!" The other country moaned.

England was breathing more heavily. "J-just tell me when…I don't want to hurt you, yeah?"

"N-no…it's ok." America had a sharp intake of breath.

England took a deep breath and started to move in and out slowly.

"Uhhnn f-faster!"

England obeyed his command and pumped faster, moaning, while he threw his head back. "Oh God, Alfred! Y-yes!"

America started moving his hips in time with England's thrusts.

The older country reached down to America's neglected cock and wrapped a hand around it and began pumping.

America moaned. "Aahhh! Aahhh yesss! Arthur! Aahhh!"

England thrusted his hips harder, while he pumped his hand faster.

"Uhhhnnnnnn!" America panted, moving his hips faster in unison with England. "Aahh…Not…Gonna last...Aahhh...Much longer…"

England closed his eyes, panting. "Come then…already…"

"Uhh, Arthur!" America cried out breathily, as he released all over England's hand.

England moved in and out faster until he reached his own climax, letting America's leg fall as he collapsed over top of him, breathing heavily, still moaning slightly. "Alfred…"

America wraps arms around England. "I love you…" And he closed his eyes

England pulled out. "I love you too, Alfred, I've always loved you." He then placed a gentle kiss on America's lips, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the other.

_Movie ends and both countries sleep on the sofa. The next day, England proceeds to kick a naked America out of his house claiming that they had not just fucked on his couch to the gay rape scene in Deliverance. France is currently selling copies of the video of England and America to other interested countries…_


End file.
